Love Sucks
by LorenOurLolly
Summary: A crossover between Glee and Vampire Diaries where Elena leaves Stefan and moves to Lima to start afresh. New friends, new boyfriend and a new cheerleading squad, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

His pearly hands were caressing me, tracing circular patterns upon my thigh. My skin tingled where he touched it. It was bliss.  
I knew now that this was what I wanted. I moaned his name as he pulled me into a closer embrace. Boy was I glad we were at his house at not mine. Aunt Jenna would be livid.  
'Stefan...'  
He did not speak, but crushed my lips with his, his hands exploring the places that up until now had been sacred. I was ready to give myself to him in every way humanely possible.

Caroline had said that it was good. But good could not describe how I was feeling right now. Every bone in my body was aching for him, his touch, his scent.  
'I love you,' I panted.  
'I love you too Katherine,' he murmured.

Those unforgivable words. He realized at once, of course. I was vaguely aware of him gasping an apology, but I had already jumped up and walked out of the room, not caring that I was naked, or that Damon was sitting in the lounge, staring at me with a small irritating smirk playing on his lips. I left Stefan lying on his bed holding my favourite shirt, with tears coursing down his unblemished cheeks.

My shirt was not the only thing I had lost to him that day. I had lost something else, something more special and irreplaceable than that.

_**Please note that I don't have any rights to Vampire Diaries, Glee or Damon... how sad... I am re-writing part of this story, because it's been so long since I've written that my writing style has changed a bit. Please bear with me and READ AND REVIEW! :) **_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Dear diary,_

_Change. Just when I thought that things had finally settled down. _

_I thought he was the one, but I should have known. Damon had warned me, he'd said that Katherine was special. Katherine. Not me. I was just Stefan's way of moving on._

_Bonnie says that it's okay to fall in love. But it isn't. Love... sucks. _

_I'm moving to Lima, Ohio. There's a school there with a great cheerleading programme, we versed them once in my first year here. Memories...  
_

_It's not that far away, I know. I wanted to go to California. The further the better. But Aunt Jenna steadfastly refuses to go that far, so Ohio will have to do. Surprisingly, diary, she doesn't mind leaving too much. She thinks that maybe Jeremy will be able to get off the drugs there. Yeah right. Knowing him, he's already found a new supplier. _

_There, no-one will know that my parents died, that my brother's a druggie, and that I am a completely messed up fool who lost her virginity to a guy who was still in love with his ex. _

_We can start again. _

_I'm not going to say goodbye. I'm not going to mention Stefan ever again. Promise. _

_This is me moving on. _

_Love, Elena. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

Sure enough, as soon as Jenna dropped us off at the front gates, Jeremy walked over to a crowd of boys and disappeared among them.  
'Jeremy?' I yell, but he has already vanished from view, no doubt to find some hidden, secluded corner to smoke in. It would've been unbelievable if I wasn't completely used to his rebellious behavior.

He might not be willing to change, but I sure was. Hoisting my bag further up my arm, I try to look confident as I walk up the large flight of stairs to the main building.

Before I got there, however, a tough-looking boy with a Mohawk confronted me.

'Hey,' he said. 'So you're Elena. I'm Puck.'

I was momentarily surprised, but then I remembered. It was a small town; of course people would know I was coming. I was probably the talk of the school. Well, that's nothing new.

His dark eyes were exactly the same colour of Stefan's. But where Stefan's skin was as pale and smooth as snow, this guy had a dark, tanned complexion.

But no, I promised myself I wouldn't think about him. Get a grip, Elena.

It was a while before I realized the boy was still standing there, waiting for me to speak.

'Oh,' I said, getting flustered. I could feel the colour pooling in my cheeks. Great. 'Hi.'

He looked relieved to see that I wasn't an total mute. We stood there in silence for a moment while I scrambled around for something interesting to say. Luckily I was saved by the bell.

So much for a confident start. Puck gave me an awkward grin and hurried off- I could tell that he was as relieved to escape as I was.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Maybe I'm cursed with bad luck. That's the only way to explain why all of the bad stuff seems to happen to me. I'm wading through depths of confusion, trying to interpret my timetable and find my way to my first class, when a group of boys confront me and before I knew what was happening they'd thrown some kind of blue drink in my face and walked off.

And of course, I didn't pack any spare clothes.

I hoped that the day wouldn't get any worse. But it was only ten o'clock...

Once I'd finally found someone to ask for directions- someone who wasn't holding a slushy, that is- I walked into the classroom, late. Trying not to draw attention to myself, and failing miserably, I stumped to the back of the class and sat down in the only empty seat like a little blue alien.

For the first ten minutes of the lesson, I was so busy feeling sorry for myself and trying to rid myself of the slushy, that I didn't pay any attention the teacher, or the person seated next to me.

The teacher seemed used to this, however. The boy I had met that morning, Puck, was causing mayhem at the front of the class, and everyone seemed much more interested in what _he _had to say than Mr. Clarke.

Once I had made a reasonable attempt at ridding myself of slushy, I inclined my head to look at the girl sitting next to me. As I do so, my hair flicks a stray blob of slushy onto her sweater.

'Oops,' I said, trying to wipe it off, and just smearing it everywhere, 'Sorry!'

'It's alright,' she said with a smile. 'I got slushied on my first day too. In fact, I get it quite often. I'm Quinn, by the way.'

'Hi,' I said. 'Elena.'

Quinn nodded, confirming my suspicion that the whole school already knew who I was. Great.

Quinn had gorgeous blonde hair and remarkably long eyelashes. It dawned on me that I'd seen her somewhere before...

'Hey!' I said. 'Aren't you a cheerleader? I've seen you before...'

'I was the leader of the Cheerio's up until recently,' She said softly.

She glanced down at her stomach, rendering my next question unnecessary. A huge bulge explained why she had quit.

'Oh!' I said. 'Congratulations.'

She sighed.

It would've been my second awkward silence of the day, except that the rest of the class was certainly_ not _being quiet. The majority of them were standing on the desks.

A boy in a wheelchair was making out with a gothic looking girl in the corner. I tried to avert my eyes from the sight. It felt as if there was a gaping hole in my stomach. I clutched at it instinctively.

'Are you alright?' Said Quinn, worriedly.

'Yeah... I'm... fine.' I gasped.

I could tell she wasn't convinced. She changed the subject, but I could see a burning curiosity in her eyes.

'Why don't you hang out with me at lunch?' She queried, with more enthusiasm than I had seen her have all lesson. 'Can you sing?'

'Errm... what?' I said. The idea of me singing was... ludicrous.

'Don't worry,' she said happily, oblivious to my panicked expression. 'You'll be a pop star once Mr. Shue has finished with you.'

And, taking my hand, she led- well, dragged- me out of the door. As half of the kids, including Puck and the guy in the wheelchair, had already left, and the bell was about to go anyway, Mr. Clarke just sighed in defeat and dismissed us all early.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"So everyone, we have a new member!" Said Quinn, ignoring my protests. "This is Elena."

We were standing in a reasonably sized room with a small group of other teenagers. Puck, the gothic looking girl and the guy in the wheelchair were among them.

"Good morning Elena," said a man with extremely greasy and curly hair. "I'm Mr. Shuester, and I run the Glee Club here at Lima."  
"Glee Club?" I said hesitantly.  
A blonde girl I vaguely recognized rolled her eyes and sighed. She was wearing a tight cheerleading outfit and tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Do we _have _to go over this _now _Mr Shue?" She asked exasperatedly.  
Yep, I definitely knew her.

"Hey, didn't we verse you at Nationals?" I asked, momentarily distracted from her speech.  
"Well duh, we kicked your ass," she said, barely bothering to look at me. "Your uniform was pathetic, by the way."  
"You mean it wasn't slutty, like yours?" I shot back.

"Hey girls, break it up," said the teacher. "You were saying, Brittany?"  
"I've been practicing like, all week," she said. "Can't you get Quinn to explain to her later?" She shot me a nasty look that Mr. Shuester obviously didn't see.

"That sounds fair enough," he said as he took a seat. "Let's see what you've got. Keep it G-rated this time, okay?"  
Brittany rolled her eyes as she pranced over to the stage to talk to the pianist. Everyone else took a seat on the benches.

"Mr. Shuester gives us a theme every week," Quinn whispered to me. "And we have to think up a song for it."  
Before I could ask her what the theme was, Brittany burst into song.

'_I wanna lock you up in my closet,_

_when no-one's around._

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket,_

_Because you're allowed._

_I wanna drive you into the corner,_

_And kiss you without a sound._

_I wanna stay this way forever,_

_I'll say it aloud.'_

I had to admit, she was good. I didn't know much about music, but as far as I could tell it was identical to the original.

'_You make me so hot, _

_make me wanna drop, _

_you're so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop. _

_I can hardly breathe,_

_You make me wanna scream,_

_You're so fabulous,_

_You're so good to me.'_

I couldn't help but notice that the song seemed to be addressed to one person in particular. A boy in the front row, with dark, floppy hair and an adorable smile. In between her hair flicks, Brittany was batting her eyelids in his direction. I could see why. Boy, was he cute!

'That's Finn. Cute huh?' Quinn had noticed me staring. I averted my eyes guiltily, re-aware of the hole in my stomach.  
'I wasn't...I was just...'  
She laughed. 'I went out with Finn for a few months. I totally get it.'  
'Brittany seems keen.'  
This time, Quinn's laugh was forced. 'That's not saying much. Brittany's had a crush on almost every guy in the school. Not to mention the girls.'  
I raised an eyebrow.

The bell rang, making me scream. I had no idea I'd been leaning on it. Almost everyone laughed.  
'Loud, huh?' Finn said, coming over to me.  
'It took me by surprise, that's all,' I said embarrassedly. I could see Brittany glaring at me over his shoulder. Not wanting to give her a reason to hate me even more, I gave him a quick smile and hurried off after Quinn.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Settling into Lima wasn't as bad as I'd imagined. Sure, I still got slushied on a regular basis, but I'd come to realize that it wasn't that rare an occurrence for the others either.

"It's just a part of being in the Glee Club," Finn explained. We'd just been ambushed from behind on our way to the cafeteria. This time, I'd come prepared with a change of clothes and a towel. "We're not exactly popular here." His hand brushed my face as he brushed droplets out of my hair. I glanced up at him, but he acted like nothing had happened.

It wasn't just the students who objected to the Club. It took me less than a week to realize that we weren't exactly getting preferential treatment from the teachers either.

Sue Sylvester in particular, despised us and it was her goal in life to make us suffer. I'd opened my locker to find a change of clothes after my fourth- or was it the fifth? – slushying, only to find that it was filled with dirt.  
When I asked Quinn why Sue loathed us so much, she laughed at me. "You think she's mean now? She hasn't even started. It'll be worse if you get on the team."

Trials for the Cheerios- the cheerleading squad run by Sylvester- were being held in a couple of weeks. Already the signup sheet was full, and it'd only been up for an hour. The prospect of spending time alone with Sue was daunting, but I had fought through the crowd of squabbling girls to put my name down anyway.

"I don't know how you think you're gonna get on the team," said a voice from behind me. "Did you make those clothes yourself?"

I turned around to see a group of girls sniggering in my direction. Amongst them were Brittany and a girl called Santana, who was also in the Glee Club. I was willing to bet that it was her who had made that snide remark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had to dress like a slut to get on the team. Where I come from they choose people who have _talent_." I replied, putting emphasis on the last two syllables.

"Well, where you come from talent must be pretty hard to come by, if _you_ got chosen," Brittany giggled. I opened my mouth to retort, but she had already flounced away.

I sighed, wondering if I even wanted to continue cheerleading. A part of me longed for routine, normality, but another part wanted to put the past behind me forever.

Quinn interrupted my chain of thought by reminding me that the New Directions (the official name of the Glee Club) were meeting in the auditorium for a practice this afternoon. I smiled at the prospect. With the exception of Brittany and Santana, I loved the Glee club. Even Rachael, with her constant need for attention and inflated ego had become a good friend. In fact, she reminded me a lot of Caroline.

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to publish this chapter. The problem with writing a fanfic while watching the TV series is that things keep CHANGING so the plot I had planned wont work anymore. But don't despair! I have a new and improved plan so I am going to be writing again. Of course, it would help if my teachers stopping burying me up to my ears in homework... That's right, let's just blame them for my laziness. =) **_


End file.
